ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Islands
Story John: Dr. Psychobos? Never heard of him? John, Gwen and Kevin are sitting at a picnic table on Gwen’s campus, Gwen’s face focused on her I-Pad. Kevin: He’s an old time villain, active long before we were born. Psychobos was one of the first big time arms dealers. He created the first mass produced weapons that got on the black market, the battle droids of the Trade Federation, and the Conquest Ray. John: Conquest Ray? Kevin: The Incursean’s greatest weapon. Has enough power to destroy a planet. Psychobos was eventually arrested by George Nike, putting him on the fast track to Magister. Gwen: This was before Nike was Magister? (She looks up from her I-Pad.) That must’ve been at least 50 years ago. Why are we talking about him? Kevin: Five years ago, Psychobos disappeared from the Null Void. Not a sign of him anywhere. After all this time, he’s reappeared on the radar. There’s a rumor that he’s going to meet with Dr. Eggman. John: Two super geniuses meeting together. Not good. Interested in searching for their meeting place? Kevin: You know it! We’ll pound both of their faces in. Gwen: Love to join you guys, but I have exams coming up. You boys go without me. Which reminds me, Julie said you guys had a fight. Have you talked to her since then? John: Uh, well, that is Gwen: You need to talk to her. John: I know, I know. I just haven’t quite figured out what to John gasps, as a blade of darkness pierces his chest. The darkness envelops his body, as he is dragged into a portal of darkness. Kevin: What the? Gwen: John! Kevin absorbs the wood of the table, charging forward. John’s face is all that is visible, what was his arm reaching for Kevin. Kevin reaches, but John is sucked into the portal, it disappearing, in that instant. Kevin: John! Oh, man! Darn it, now I’m saying it again. End Scene The entire area is covered in darkness, an orb of dark purple darkness floating, John inside. A man in a black coat with his hood up, covering his face. Chains are on the coat. Cloaked Figure: So, this is the light? The one who was so bright he could be seen from another dimension? Pity. (He squeezes his hand.) All things are born in darkness, and shall return to darkness. The orb of darkness releases a powerful blast of light, breaking through and knocking the cloaked figure back. Granodite comes out, the light radiating from his body brightening the area. Granodite: Really?! I just got back from my last dimension journey like 3 days ago! Granodite thrusts his palms forward, firing waves of mana at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure skates across the ground, his feet covered in darkness. He fires a burst of darkness, and Granodite spins his arms, breaking the attack. Darkness begins to creep in, retaking the area. Cloaked Figure: Darkness always envelop the light. Granodite: Yeah. Good luck with that. (Granodite then grows in size, taking up the entire area, the light from his mana glowing even brighter. The darkness fades away.) This party is over! Granodite releases a pulse wave of mana from his body, destroying the surrounding area. The ground is destroyed, as Granodite shrinks, falling through a hole. He exits the Realm of Darkness, falling through a clear blue sky, towards an ocean. Granodite reverts. John: Oh, man! (John swings his arm up, a tower of water shooting up, John entering it before crashing into the ocean. He surfaces, looking up at the hole in the sky. The cloaked figure is standing at the edge of it, as the darkness refills it.) That, was weird. Well, let’s hope land is this way. John swings his hands up, creating a wave of water, motioning it forward. He rides on top of it. End Scene The wave makes it to the shore, washing John onto a beach. He stays lying down, panting heavily. Four teenagers run down from buildings built from wood towards the beach. The older guy is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with yellow pants, carrying a volleyball. The younger guy is wearing a yellow shirt unbuttoned with blue shorts. The older girl is wearing a pink dress, with brown hair and blue eyes. The younger girl is wearing a yellow dress, her hair in a curve. Young Boy: Whoa! Did you really come out of the sky?! Young Girl: He was riding that wave! Older Boy: Who are you, man? John: (Deadpan) Name’s John. Who are you guys? Older Boy: I’m Wakka, this is Tidus. (Referring to the younger boy.) That there is Kairi (pointing to the older girl) and this is Selphie. (Pointing to the younger girl.) John: Where am I? Selphie: The Destiny Islands, duh. Kairi: Are you okay? John: Yeah. A bit out of energy. The island shakes, everyone struggling to stay on their feet. A Leviathan breaks out of the water, everyone running back inland. Kairi stops, seeing John lying there. Kairi: Get up! It’s going to eat you! (The Leviathan looks at John, who stares back. John then stands up.) John: It’s always something big. Leviathan lunges at John, who turns into Shocksquatch. Kairi gasps, as Leviathan crashes into the beach, Shocksquatch going into its throat. Leviathan pulls out of the sand, Shocksquatch holding its mouth open. Shocksquatch’s body sparkles with electricity, as he releases lightning, electrocuting Leviathan. Shocksquatch jumps out, firing a powerful mouth lightning bolt at Leviathan’s head, knocking it back. Leviathan retreats into the water, as Shocksquatch reverts, John landing back on the beach. Tidus: That was incredible! (John lays back down in the sand.) John: (Sighs) That was hardly worth the effort. End Scene Tidus, Wakka and John are in one rowboat, as Kairi and Selphie are in another, rowing to the mainland. Wakka: So, how did you do that? Turn into that, thing? John: (Blandly) Just a power I have. Nothing special. Tidus: You kidding?! You took down that Leviathan like it was nothing! Like you could eat it for breakfast. John: Probably. Selphie: It was incredible, wasn’t it Kairi? Kairi: I guess. Though his attitude is too big for his head. Later that night, John is sleeping in a grass hut, when he shoots up, sweating and panting. John: Darkness. So much darkness. Selphie: John! (Selphie opens the curtain door.) Kairi’s gone! John gets out of the hut, seeing the sky dark with storm clouds. Lightning flashes over the island they were on earlier. John: Where do you think she went? Selphie: One of the rowboats is gone, so she probably went out to the island. John: Crazy. Alright. I’ll be back. John turns into XLR8, dashing off, visor over his face. He runs across the ocean, and makes it to the island, lightning flashing more often. From the shadows from the surrounding come short shadow humanoids with insect antennas. XLR8 spins around, seeing he is surrounded. XLR8: What the heck are these things? (XLR8 spins, slamming his tail into a shadow creature, going right through it with no harm.) Oh, man. The shadows approach, as XLR8 spins, creating a vortex launching the shadows into the air, sending them falling into the ocean. XLR8 sees a big white door covering a cave entrance, and dashes over to it. He reverts, opening the door. John goes into the cave, and finds Kairi at the end, staring at a wooden door. She turns around, with a blank stare on her face. The door then opens, a gust of wind breaking through. John reaches to catch her, but she goes through him, tears forming in John’s eyes afterwards. The wind then takes John away down the tunnel. End Scene John wakes up on a sandy floating platform. Above him is a large black hole, sucking in fragments of the island. John stands, looking around. John: What? How? Why is this happening?! John’s shadow then stretches, expanding and then standing up. It forms into a large, shadow humanoid, its head covered in snakes for hair. It has a large hole in its stomach in the shape of a heart, with zigzag legs, similar to the shadows’ antennas. Shadow: You fool. There are two parts to all creatures, light and darkness. The brighter the light, the bigger the resulting shadow is. One cannot exist without the other. You will never be free of your Darkside. (John turns into Way Big, towering over Darkside.) Way Big: You are going to pay for what you’ve done! (Way Big swings his fist, but Darkside catches it, growing to equal Way Big’s size.) Okay then. Way Big stomps the ground, destroying the platform they were on. Way Big lands on a floating piece of debris, and jumps off it. He flies at Darkside, punching it hard. Darkside gets launched up, landing on a piece of debris. Darkside jumps off, stretching its arms, grabbing Way Big and swinging them, tossing Way Big towards the black hole. Way Big breaks free, and fires a cosmic ray at Darkside, tearing through its body. Darkside regenerates, as Way Big grabs it, throwing it up to the sky. Darkside flies up, and hits the black hole, being torn apart. Way Big is floating up towards the black hole, helpless. Way Big: Oh, man! Way Big’s foot touches the black hole, and Way Big screams in pain, reverting. John is unconscious, as he hits the black hole, being sucked into it, disappearing. Characters *John Spacewalker *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Kairi *Tidus *Selphie *Wakka Villains *Cloaked Figure *Leviathan *Heartless **Shadows **Darkside Aliens *Granodite (first re-appearance) *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Way Big (first re-appearance) Trivia *This episode introduces a new theme, the concept of Light and Darkness. *Kevin's comment about saying "Oh man" again refers back to John Smith 10, during the Split Omnitrix arc. *John seems to go through 3 different moods during the course of the episode; his regular self, emotionless, and full of emotion. *The Cloaked Figure is part of the main villains for this series. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga